nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Brunant
The Kingdom of Brunant (Dutch: Koninkrijk Brunant, Barzuna: Rinat na Brunant) is a small nation in the Mediterranean Sea, composed of four islands. Lovia has good relations with the small kingdom. History The islands were largely uninhabited Until 276, when the Romans established a colony at Villa Fulvia. It was abandoned in 380 for reasons unknown. This was followed by a settlement at Brezonde, which would be occupied by the Byzantines, Arabs, Aragonese, Venetians and the Dutch. The Venetians wrested control from the Aragonese in the late 14th century, and a number of Dutch came, as administrators and in other positions in finance and trade, surpassing the number of Venetians in the island. In 1427, the Convention of Grijzestad met in Grijzestad and declared their independence from Venice, leading to a war which eventually saw Venetians defeated. Brunant was originally a republic, but in 1475, it became a Kingdom with a monarchy. In 1663, the people of Brunant revolted against the king and made Karl Van Draak the king. He was in turn made to sign a Bill of Rights in exchange for support, leading to the foundations of democracy in the nation. In 1784, British nobleman and filibuster James Carrington led an army of mercenaries and invaded the islands, naming himself President and leading significant change to the government, founding the basis of modern government administration. Under his son's term, the Constitution of 1802 was signed, leading to the first democratic elections in 1881. In 1941, Nazi Germany invaded Brunant, leading to three years of occupation while the royal family was harbored in Lovia and established a government-in-exile in Noble City. In the postwar period, Brunant dealt with the rise of the armed Barzona Libre group, responsible for kidnappings, armed and bomb attacks against civilians, politicians and the police. Integration to the European community was advanced in the 1970s, leading to it joining the European Union in 1982 and adopting the Euro in 2002. Geography Brunant is made up of four major islands, Central Island, Hogeberg Island, Middleton Island and Brunant island. The capital city is Koningstad, and other major cities include Grijzestad, Carrington and Cape Cross. Politics The Prime Minister is the chief of government of Brunant. Elected every four years, the present PM is Zackary Daniel Perry. The King, (Marten II) is the symbolic and ceremonial head of state, while the President (Gert Henneman) is the acting head of state. The country is split into 11 Parishes, each one sending a Representative to Congress. There are four main political parties in Brunant. The CU Party (Christian Union) is the right-wing Christian party; the Front For Freedom is a libertarian party; the Green Party is the eco-party and the SDP is the social-democrat. Relations with Lovia Lovia has had good relations with Brunant for many years. Both are founding members of the International Wiki Organisation. In the 1890s, King Johan I of Brunant went into exile in Noble City after being deposed by liberals in the army and government. 2 former Brunanter queens (Queen Elisabeth of Brunant and Queen Aleksandra of Brunant) have been Lovian born, and ex-model Lindsay Mansell is the third consecutive queen to be born in Lovia. Also, notable politician Magdalene Klassen is Lovian-born. Other not-so-positive links include the close relationship between Vince Marcellis' gang and the Montesini crime family. Brunanter Communist president (and former PM) Maarten Dolmatoff was assassinated in Noble City after his self-imposed exile in the 1930s. There are a number of Brunanter immigrants in Lovia, particularly in Oceana and Little Europe. There are some marks of the influence of the Brunanter culture in Lovia. Likewise there is a small population of Oceana-Lovian descent in Balcort, Grijzestad. The leaders of the foreign affairs in both countries usually have meetings every few months. External links * Brunant Category:Brunant Category:Country